


Eugene and Teresa

by ShereneCheri



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom, school essay
Genre: Death, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Married Couple, Oneshot, Other, Plot-twist, Random & Short, Violence, cruesome plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShereneCheri/pseuds/ShereneCheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suburban couple with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eugene and Teresa

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a short story in english lesson, which should include the words 'coffee', 'light bulb' and 'work'. Since I'm really into stories with a nice cruesome twist, this was the result.

Sun set was around the corner and the last orange sun rays bathed the row of houses in warm light. Blood splashed and the smooth white carpet was drained with the velvet fluid. The knife glistened in the light of the lonely light bulb, the only source of luminosity. He stood over the cold corpse, blood spatter spread across his face like tiny freckles. He breathed deepley and inhaled the ironish smell, of which he knew, would cling to his body, his hair and clothes. He really overdid himself with this one. The second in this week and it was only tuesday. But he simply couldn't help it, it is just too much fun to see them beg and whine. It's been a joy to watch the blood flow down the vic's body and he loves painting with those red colors. Sticking a small amount of dynamite in his throat was the point it got out of hand. This sort of thing had never crossed his mind, but when his elder son came home earlier this day with a firecracker, an idea enlightened his boring day and he kept a promise to himself to try it and the salesman on the door was the prefect lab rat. It was quite a mess as the explosives ripped through the artery, nearly the whole head was torn off and the neck of his victim became a fountain. It lasted only a minutes, until he's bleed out and the body fell limb, the head still dangeling on a string of muscle.

Clean up was the other side of the coin, he had to find a place to hide the body. He could no longer use the abandoned ware house, a Sheriff on the stroll had found three of his late vics, but the leos* were no where near him. They were still trying to find motives and presumably three killer, because he always ends their lifes different, it started with a string, a knife, later on he started being very creative. He changed the way every vic, worked clean or messy. Dynamite was definitly the messiest so far.

The basement door shrieked and the man turned towards it. ,,You really need to fix that door, sweetheart.'' Blood was still dripping from the blade and a smile found ist way into his face. ,,Yeah, I probably should. Always sounds like silent hill, right?'', he said, smirking, while walking to the table nearby to put down the knife. Then he took a rag to clean his gloved hands with. The woman bridged the distance between them with a few steps and gave him a steaming cup of coffee, before placing a kiss on his cheek. ,,You done yet?'', she asked, kicking the limb corpse on the rug lightly. ,,I don't know.'', he hesitated and sipped on his coffee. ,,I feel like I'm not finished. You know, what I mean?'' He looked at her. She joined him at the table and cocked her head. ,,Yeah, I guess.'', she replied with a frown. ,,I have an idea.'', she then beamed and jumped up. The man watched her and didn't stop his wife as she reached around him and grabbed some gloves herself and a smaller knife from the table. She hopped off the table and went to the vic's head. She forced the blade into his eyeballs and cut them out with the precise of a surgeon. They dangled on the nerve and were simply thrown into the corner, after she'd extracted the puplis and put them into the front pocket of his suit. She went more south and he could almost hear the ideas spinning in the pretty little head of hers, but what she actually did was beyond of what he'd expected. ,,What...what are you doing?'', he asked. She looked up from her work and back at him. ,,Well, what does it look like I'm doing?'', she asked. ,,I'm cutting off his tootsies, except the little one.'' He watched her as she turned her back towards him again and wondered, what he'd done to deserve such a woman. ,,But why?'', he asked again, confusion spread across his face. ,,To disguise a proper motive, to make it harder for them to find one. They all going to think you have a foot fetish or somthing.'', she explained blantly. ,,You're a genius.'', he whispered and smudged a kiss to her forehead. She grinned as she stood next to him again. ,,I know.'', she replied cheekily. ,,Now, clean up?'', she asked after a while and glanced at her hubby sideways. He sighed. ,,The ugliest part of all this. And I have no idea, where to dump him.'', he growled. ,,That damn Sheriff found the hideout in the barn.'' He ran his Hand down her back and tried to think of any other solution. ,,How about we just drive around and then kick him off?'', she finally said as the silence grew to be unbearable. ,,Tire marks.'', he pointed out, causing her to grumble. .,,Then we take pickup of the jackass next door.'', she simply replied and saw him nod. He was about to suggest a road, when a cry from upstairs cut him off. ,,I'll get it.'', she said. ,,And you clean up.'', she added as she turned towards the door again.,,What about the rug?'', he asked. ,,Keep it. Pattern is nice. I'll take a few pictures later and make some sketches. '', she replied calmly and then closed the door behind her.

Darkness was emerging into the sky and the bright light faded to dark blue, when the basement door was opened again. He pulled out the big trash bag behind him and left it in the hallway for now. He went  into the kitchen, where his wife was cooking this evening's dinner and his small son was having fun in his swing. ,,Hey buddy.'', he chirped and grinned as a toothless smile was the answer. ,,Eugene, hands.'', she reminded him and tapped on the sink. He looked up, confused until his view fell on his hands. ,,Right, yeah. Sorry.'', he replied and went around the countertop to wash his hands, which were smudged with blood, oil, dust and cleaning supplies. ,,Where is Kyle?'', he asked after a while. ,,Living room.'', she replied and diced the carrots. ,,Would you mind, taking the trash...'', she gave him a meaningful look. ,,..out to the garage first?'' He just nodded and left. He returned after just a while and joined his four-year old son on the emerald green carpet in front of the TV. ,,Hey bud. What're doing?'', he asked the little boy. ,,I build a fort.'', he said with a small lisp. ,,May I help?'', and the boy nodded eagerly. They played along for another half an hour, until they called for dinner.

It was about 9 o'clock, when it got quiet around them. Kyle's resitence of not being tired faded soon, as sleepyness crawled into his small body. Kyle watched his father, who was about to tuck him in. ,,Can we do something fun tomorrow?'', the little boy asked and yawned. His father smiled. ,,Of course. When I pick you up from daycare, we can get some ice cream, if you want.'', he promised and his son nodded enthusiastically. ,,But don't tell Mommy.'', he whispered. ,,It's our secret.'', he added. ,,Like the lady sleeping in the freezer downstairs?'', Kyle asked. The smile on Eugene's face grew. ,,Yes, exactly like that.'', he said and kissed his son's hair. He left the door open just a crack and then entered the room next door, that used to be an office. He smiled softly as his eyes caught side of Teresa with the Infant curled up to her chest. She gestured him to stay, where he was and put Mikey in his crib. He squirmed a Little to get comfortable, but didn't wake up. They tiptoed out of the room, after he'd set the baby phone and turned on the night light for his son.

They were startled out of their passionate kiss, as his phone ringed. The man looked at the display. ,,It's work.'', he bretahed out. Eugene cleared his throat and answered it. ,,What?'', he snarrled, sounding deeply annoyed. _,,Chief, there's been a shoot-out in town.''_ , a voice yelped. ,,Calm down, Jackson. I'll be there in 15.'', he said and hung up, after he gave the freshman some more orders. Seconds later the text with the adress arrived. ,,I have to go.'', he whispered. His wife nodded and gently brushed the lipstick off of his upper lip. He went to the bedroom and came back couple of minutes later, struggeling to get the gun in the holster and his badge onto his belt. ,,I'll be back at 11, give or take.'', he said and kissed her once more. ,,Love you.'', she whispered and he smirked. ,,Love you more.'', he said loudly over his shoulder as he got to his car. He waved at her as he drove off with howling sirens marking his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stoppin' by. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I appreciate both. :D
> 
> *leos: law enforcement officer


End file.
